Love Prevented
by YuYuFanatic14
Summary: Number 4 of the Abuse series. Koenma's dad is angry, and Koenma gets in big trouble. YuKo.
1. Chapter 1

YYF14: Well, I WAS going to wait until Monday, but I got a real big inspiration, so I started writing, and so here this is. Hope you guys like it, just one thing. Enma's gonna be WAY out of character. He doesn't have a huge part in the show so far as what I've seen, so it's kinda hard to keep him in a definite perspective. So I'm just gonna make him the kind of person who hates boy/boy. Now, on with the disclaimer.

Yusuke-clone: She doesn't own anything'cept DVDs and cards.

YYF14: Quite right. Now, on withthe story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Intro/ Yusuke and Keiko's Moment

"Now that that's over with, we need to talk about you, son. I assume I am correct in saying that you did not eat this week?"

Koenma nodded sullenly.

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Insolence!"

Enma swiped his hand in Koenma's direction, making a cut appear on Koenma's left cheek. He then swiped it in another direction, deepening the cut.

Koenma winced, putting a hand over the cut. When he looked at his hand, there was a red blotch. His blood.

"Dad? Why?"

"Because you were being disrespectful. Now go back to work."

They heard a knock at the door, and Kiara entered.

"Um… Enma-sama? Are you alright?" she asked timidly. She knew to be afraid of Enma when he was angry.

"Yes, Kiara. I'm just a little stressed today."

Enma left the room, and when he was out of sight, Kiara looked at Koenma.

"You okay? I _know _that your dad didn't take the news well."

Koenma sighed. "Yeah, he sent Yusuke back to Ningenkai."

Kiara sighed. "I wish him luck. Botan told me about his mom."

Koenma nodded. As he turned to leave, Kiara frowned.

"Koenma? Why do you have a cut on your cheek?"

Koenma shrugged. "No reason."

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

Koenma wiped the blood off of his cheek and walked over to the door.

"Sorry, Kiara, but I've got to get back to work."

"'Kay, see you."

As Koenma left the room, Kiara shook her head.

"Something is _definitely _up with him."

--------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke found himself standing under a tree in the park near his house.

He growled, punching the tree before remembering that arm was broken.

He moaned, writhing in pain for a few seconds, before becoming still, his rib now stinging.

"I need Botan…" he muttered, reaching into his pocket for the compact.

As he was about to open it, a golden blur jumped in front of him, and the compact disappeared.

"What the-? Give me that!" Yusuke yelled, jumping up.

The golden blur stopped moving, and Yusuke's eyes widened. It was Hiokami! (A:N: Yup, he's back!)

"I thought you were dead!" he snapped.

Hiokami chuckled. "Well, it seems that you thought wrong."

"What do you want?" Yusuke asked irritably.

Hiokami's face turned serious.

"I am no longer your enemy, Spirit Detective. I have come to tell you that your friend is in danger."

"If you aren't my enemy, then why'd you take my communicator?"

Hiokami handed back the compact.

"I needed to get your attention. I repeat: your friend is in danger."

Yusuke frowned. "Who?"

But before Hiokami could respond, another voice was heard.

"Yusuke!"

Hiokami disappeared, and Yusuke looked to the side, Keiko coming into view.

"Uh, hey Keiko, what're you doing here?"

"Just going for a walk since it's not snowing," Keiko replied. "I haven't seen you for a while. Where've you been?"

"In Reikai. I had some… things to attend to."

"Okay. Yusuke, do you want to come over to my place and hang out or something?"

Yusuke hesitated. Before his mother had started… _that_… Keiko had been acting more 'lovey-dovey' towards Yusuke. And that was a problem now, considering Yusuke liked Koenma. He wondered how Keiko would take the news. Yusuke liked a boy now, and didn't want Keiko to stop being friends with him over something so stupid.

"Well, Yusuke?"

"Uh… sure."

'_STUPID, Yusuke! You have two broken bones, AND you have nowhere to live! You could have said 'maybe later', and gotten Botan to heal you first!_'

While he was thinking this, he had been following Keiko back to the diner.

"So, what're we going to do?" Yusuke asked once they had gotten up to Keiko's room.

Keiko shrugged. "Hang out."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Keiko just looking at Yusuke. Finally, she sighed. "Yusuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yusuke, I can tell something's wrong."

Yusuke thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Keiko, do you know why I was in Reikai?"

"No, you didn't say."

"Well, my mom had some… issues, so I had to live in Reikai. But I got kicked out, and I can't go back to my mom, so I've got nowhere to live."

"I'm so sorry, Yusuke. But I can tell there's more."

"Well… I have a broken rib and arm," Yusuke said sullenly, nodding at his right arm.

"Hmm… would a kiss make you feel better?" Keiko asked shyly.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Keiko…"

Keiko, who had taken Yusuke's reaction completely the opposite of what Yusuke had been thinking, leaned closer to Yusuke, her eyes closed.

Yusuke leaned backward, making Keiko move closer. Finally Yusuke put a hand between himself and Keiko.

"Keiko, I can't kiss you!"

Keiko opened her eyes and blinked.

"Why not?"

Yusuke bit his lip. "I… can't tell you."

"Yusuke, please! If you can't do something, I want to know why!"

Yusuke looked down.

"I'm… I'm in love with Koenma."

Yusuke clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see Keiko's reaction.

"…Yusuke? Are you serious?"

Yusuke nodded hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Keiko."

"I'm not mad, Yusuke. I could tell you weren't in love with me a long time ago. You can stay here until you find another place to live."

Yusuke opened his eyes. "Really? Thanks, Keiko!"

Keiko smiled. "Now, how about we call Botan so she can fix you up?"

Yusuke nodded, taking the compact out of his pocket.

"Botan? I'm at Keiko's. Can you come over?"

Botan nodded. "In a minute. I have to fix something up for Koenma first."

Yusuke nodded, closing the compact.

"Thanks again, Keiko. I have no clue what I'd be doing right now if I wasn't here."

"Freezing your butt off. It's cold out there."

Yusuke chuckled.

----

When Botan came in, she sat down on the bed next to Yusuke and Keiko and sighed.

"What did you have to do for Koenma?" Yusuke asked.

"He had this cut. It covered his whole cheek, and it was deep, too. Wouldn't tell me how he got it, though."

Yusuke frowned. "He didn't?"

Botan shook her head. "No. It stung a lot when I was healing it, he said… So, what was it that you wanted?"

"Yusuke has a broken arm and rib," Keiko explained. "Can you help?"

Botan nodded, and put a hand on each injury. There was a small cracking sound, and Yusuke grinned, flexing his arm.

"That feels great! Thanks, Botan!"

Botan smiled. "No problem."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: So, how'd you like? I wrote parts of this on Thanksgiving, while listening to 'Alice's Resturaunt'. That's a pretty good song, but it's twenty-some minutes long and I heard it three times. - -# Oh well.

Yusuke-clone: Three times? Creepy.

Koenma-clone: Agreed.

YYF14: Oi... Readers, review if you wish, and I'll try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

YYF14: Here's new chapter. Nekosune, thanks for reviewing! Hope you guys like this chapter.

Yusuke-clone: Know I won't.

YYF14: No, Koenma-chan won't like it. Most of the chapter's on him.

Yusuke-clone: Whatev. Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything, yada yada yada,you've heard it before.

YYF14: Yep. Now, on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Koenma, your cuts are multiplying! What did you do to yourself?" Botan asked worriedly as she came into Koenma's office.

Koenma looked up. There were now cuts on both of his cheeks, and on his hands.

"Nothing, Botan. I'm fine."

"No, you're not! Look at you!" Botan sat down next to Koenma, starting to heal his cuts.

"Ow…" Koenma winced.

"It stings again?" Botan asked. Koenma nodded.

Botan sighed. "Koenma… Why do you keep getting cuts? And usually, when I heal you, it doesn't hurt at all."

Koenma shrugged. "I don't know, Botan."

He felt guilty about lying to her, but he didn't want to tell her where they really came from. His father was still upset about Yusuke, and was constantly reminding Koenma of that fact.

"But Koenma, I was only gone for half an hour! Surely you could remember what happened in that time!"

When Koenma didn't respond, Botan frowned, finished healing the cuts.

"When you're ready to tell me, I'll listen," she said, leaving the room.

------

Koenma left the office at 9:30, hoping to forget everything that had happened that day overnight. As he entered his room, though, his father was waiting for him.

"Um… hey Dad," Koenma said softly.

"Good boy for not telling Botan. I'll go lightly on you this time."

A cut appeared on Koenma's forearm, bleeding slightly.

"But if Botan keeps healing your wounds, they will become more severe and it will hurt more healing them. Eventually you won't be able to stand it."

Another cut appeared on Koenma's cheek, and the one on his forearm deepened, increasing the blood flow.

Koenma looked like he was about to get angry, but decided against it and went to retrieve a towel from the bathroom to wrap around his arm. When he re-entered his room, Enma was gone.

Koenma sighed, lying down on the bed. This wasn't fair… and he missed Yusuke… He had gotten so used to their goodnight kiss, and now he'd only see Yusuke when a stupid demon came into the Ningenkai.

"Why?" he asked silently to no one. "Why…?"

----------

The next morning, Koenma woke up at 7:00. Thinking he might get a snack in case he got hungry later, he headed toward the kitchen. But when he arrived, the door was locked when he tried to open it. (A:N: Kitchen? Dunno, Spirit World's gonna be ooc in this story, 'cause it never really gets defined in the show. Free range.)

Frowning, Koenma went back to the office to start work. He hoped there was nothing wrong.

Another cut appeared on his hand, making him wince.

"Dad's up…" he muttered.

He entered the office and began to work, but when he heard heavy footsteps fall outside the door, he started to tremble.

"Koenma?"

"…Yes, Dad?"

"I never said to stop working."

Two more cuts appeared on Koenma's left cheek, making three, another joined the first on his left forearm, and another on his other hand, making one on each hand.

Koenma bit down on the pacifier, continuing to work.

"That's better." The footsteps went away, causing Koenma to sigh in relief.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke sat up, yawning. Keiko's parents hadn't minded Yusuke staying for the time being. In fact, her father was glad Yusuke was staying.

Yusuke sighed. Keiko's parents thought he still loved Keiko…

His train of thought was interrupted by Keiko entering the room with a tray of food.

"Here's breakfast, Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled. "Thanks, Keiko. Are you sure I don't have to pay for this?"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Of course, Yusuke. If _I _needed a place to stay, would _you _make me pay to stay with you?"

Yusuke nodded. "Good point."

While he was eating, Yusuke was deep in thought.

He needed to get back to Reikai, especially after what Botan had said. And then Hiokami… that made Yusuke even more worried about Koenma. He needed to talk to Kiara.

When Keiko went downstairs to work, Yusuke took the compact out of his pocket and opened it, Botan's face appearing on the screen.

"Yes, Yusuke?"

"I need to get to Reikai. There's something I need to tell you about."

"I'll be right there."

Yusuke nodded, closing the compact.

He wrote a note to Keiko, and once Botan arrived, he hopped onto the oar, Botan taking him to Spirit World.

------

"…And that's what happened," Yusuke finished.

Kiara and Botan were shocked.

"So… my father's back?" Kiara asked softly.

Yusuke nodded.

"And about what he said… Do you think he meant Koenma?" Botan asked.

Yusuke nodded. "I think so."

"But… in danger from what?" Botan wondered aloud.

Yusuke shook his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: It's fun bringing back Kiara and Hiokami. Big thanks to Yusuke'sSister, 'cause without your suggestion, I'd still be stuck on an idea for my second story. : D So, review if you wish, peoples!


	3. Chapter 3

YYF14: New chapter! Yay! I thought I had writer's block, but I still got this done. And since today was a half day at my school, I got time to update! So, on with the disclaimer:

Yusuke-clone: You already know it. I'm not sayin' it anymore.

YYF14: - -# Whatever. R&R, people!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma left the office around noon, heading toward the kitchen. He hoped it was unlocked this time. He was getting a little hungry.

But, the door was locked.

"Why does the stupid door have to be locked?" he muttered, turning to leave.

As he opened the door to the office, he heard his father's footsteps behind him.

"…Hey, Dad. Did you want something?"

"Where were you?"

"I went to get something to eat, but the door's locked."

"You left work again. I told you earlier not to do that."

Koenma nodded, entering the office. "I promise I won't do that again."

"If you do, you know what will happen."

Enma left, and Koenma closed the door to the office.

'_Is he following me or something? He always knows when I'm not here…_'

------

About a half hour later, Botan entered the room.

"Koenma sir, I was just speaking with Yusuke and- oh my goodness… What happened to you? You've got cuts again!"

Koenma shrugged, continuing his work. "And your point?"

Botan rolled her eyes. "You keep getting these cuts, and you never tell me how you get them. Will you ever tell me?"

Koenma shrugged again. "I don't know."

Botan sighed. "Well, let me heal them, then."

As soon as she started to, though, Koenma cringed.

"Stop it…"

Botan did so, confused. "Are you alright, sir?"

Koenma shook his head. "No, it stings."

Botan frowned. "Koenma, you've got to tell me how you're getting those cuts! At least let me heal the ones you have!"

Koenma shook his head.

"They're just going to get worse…" he whispered.

Botan blinked. "What?"

Koenma froze, realizing his slip up.

"Umm… never mind, Botan… just forget I said anything."

As Koenma rose to leave, Botan grabbed his arm, unknowing of his cuts. Koenma bit down on the pacifier and turned into toddler form, slipping out of Botan's grasp.

He entered his room and turned back to teen form, closing the door.

"I've got to see Yusuke…" he mumbled.

He closed his eyes and disappeared, reappearing in the Ningenkai.

Koenma made his way to Yusuke's house quickly, wanting to tell Yusuke about what was happening in Reikai.

He knocked on the door to Yusuke's apartment, hoping Yusuke would answer the door instead of Atsuko.

But of course, Atsuko answered the door, as Yusuke was at the Yukimura noodle house with Keiko now.

"You ain't Yusuke," Atsuko said softly. "So get _out_!"

Koenma left, confused.

'_I thought Yusuke went back to his mom… now where to look?_'

He decided he would try Keiko's place, then Kuwabara's if Yusuke wasn't there. He knocked on the door of the noodle house, hoping Yusuke was here.

Keiko's dad answered the door, a confused look on his face.

"Umm… do I know you?"

Keiko was coming downstairs from her room after berating Yusuke about leaving without telling her, and saw her father standing at the door.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" she asked, walking over.

She blinked, seeing a teenage boy with cuts on his cheek and a pacifier in his mouth standing at the door. Then she remembered: it was one of Yusuke's friends from the Reikai.

"Dad, he's one of my friends, let him in."

Her father shrugged and went back to work, leaving Keiko and Koenma alone.

"Thanks, Keiko," Koenma said. "Is Yusuke here?"

Keiko nodded. "Yeah, c'mon up."

She turned and led Koenma up the stairs to her room.

Yusuke looked up, hearing more than one person enter the room. His eyes brightened as he saw Koenma.

"K-chan! You're here!" Yusuke said happily, giving Koenma a tight hug.

Once they broke apart, Yusuke frowned.

"What happened to your face?" He looked down.

"And your arm?"

Koenma's sleeve had some red on it from when Botan had grabbed him.

Koenma shook his head. "Nothing… Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Alone."

Yusuke looked at Keiko, who nodded and left.

The two boys sat on Keiko's bed, Koenma looking down. Yusuke looked down as well, noticing Koenma's hands.

"Man, K-chan, you got a lotta cuts. Where're you getting them from?"

Koenma took a deep breath.

"Yusuke, they're from my father."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Remember this scene: D

Yusuke-clone: I remember.

YYF14: Good. K-chan, you remember too, right?

Koenma-clone: I wasn't here for that. You only had a Yusuke clone.

YYF14: Whatev. Review if you want, peoples!


	4. Chapter 4

YYF14: Not sure what to say right now, so... I'll do the disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot. Now, R&R, peoples!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke blinked. "Your… dad?"

Koenma nodded. "Yeah, and Botan can't heal them because it hurts too much."

Yusuke winced. "Sorry, K-chan… wait a minute… this sounds kinda like when I was telling Kuwa about my mom…"

Koenma sighed. "Sorry, Yusuke."

"Nah, it's 'kay. I should be over it by now. But why's your sleeve red?"

Koenma rolled up his sleeve, exposing the cuts which were bleeding stronger than before. He stared at his arm, starting to tremble.

Yusuke growled. "Keiko! Get a towel or something! We got a problem!"

Keiko ran into the room, holding a towel.

"Yusuke, what-?" She stopped, seeing Koenma's arm covered in blood.

Yusuke grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Koenma's arm.

"K-chan, how come these cuts are bleeding and the others aren't?" Yusuke asked.

"Because Botan partially healed the others, and these're deeper than the others."

Keiko, now recovered from the sight of blood, frowned. (A:N: I'm sorry I made Keiko squeamish, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.)

"But how come you can bleed at all? I thought you weren't alive."

"Not in the way you are, but I can still bleed."

Keiko nodded. "Okay… I've… got to get back to work."

She left the room, leaving the two boys alone.

"Now, you're _sure _you're okay, K-chan?"

Koenma nodded. "Yes, Yusuke, I'm fine."

"Okay. Let's wrap up your arm now."

When they were finished wrapping it, Koenma felt a tingling feeling.

"Yusuke, I have to go. Dad's calling."

Yusuke sighed. "Be careful, K-chan."

The tingling became more insistent, and Koenma nodded.

"I'll see you later, Yu-chan."

He disappeared.

------ (BIG time change...)

New Years' Eve came and went, Yusuke becoming more and more nervous. February began, and the only contact from Spirit World Yusuke received was Botan calling him about the missions, letting him inform the others about the offending demons.

At the beginning of March, Yusuke distracted himself by going to Genkai's to train until, on April 16th, something happened.

Yusuke had been sitting in Keiko's room, contemplating whether he should impose anymore on Keiko's family when his communicator rang. He opened it, seeing a very distressed Botan.

"Yusuke, I'm bringing Koenma to the park. Meet me there. It's important."

Yusuke nodded and closed the compact.

"I wonder why it's so urgent…" Yusuke wondered.

As Yusuke arrived at the park, he saw Botan sitting under a tree. He sat next to her.

"So where's Koenma?" he asked.

Botan sighed. "He's behind the tree."

Yusuke looked behind the tree and gasped.

Koenma's face and hands were covered in large and small cuts, and Yusuke could tell his arms were, too. His skin was pale and he seemed very thin.

"Botan? What happened?"

"You know about the cuts. He's pale because he hasn't seen sunlight this whole time, and he's thin because he hasn't eaten much. He's had to only eat the food I can sneak out of the kitchen. It's awful, Yusuke!"

"Can I bring him to my house?" Yusuke asked.

Botan nodded. "That was the whole point of bringing him here."

Yusuke smiled. "Great. I'll make _sure _he eats."

Botan smiled in relief.

"Thanks, Yusuke. I've got to go. Take care!"

She disappeared, and Yusuke sighed.

"Guess I'm going home."

------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Well, Yusuke's going back to Atsuko. Wonder what'll happen...

Yusuke-clone: Che. At least you're not torturing me this time.

YYF14: Yeah, it's mostly Koenma here.I like taking turns with you guys. Now, I might be adding in a little more than meets Yusuke's eye for next chapter, 'cause in my opinion, it's getting a little dry. So, review if you wish, and I'll try to update this weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

YYF14: Sorrythe chapter's so short, I had alot of writer's block and I had to work on a project, but here's the chapter! Now, disclaimer:

Koenma-clone: She doesn't own YYH. arigatou, kami-sama.

YYF14: - -# Shut up... R&R, peoples!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke walked toward his apartment with Koenma in his arms, ignoring the stares of passerby.

He stood at the apartment door, trying to decide whether or not he should live with his mom again.

He shook his head and sighed. He didn't have a choice. He didn't want to impose on Keiko. He opened the door and entered, quickly going to his room.

Yusuke lay Koenma on his bed, then locked the door so Atsuko couldn't get in. Then Yusuke decided to try and wake Koenma up.

He shook Koenma's shoulder. Koenma stirred, then turned onto his side and curled up. Yusuke smiled. Koenma seemed grateful to be asleep, so Yusuke decided not to try to wake him up anymore.

------

About half an hour later, Koenma sat up, rubbing his eyes. He blinked, realizing he wasn't in Reikai.

"Hey, K-chan. Finally wake up?"

Koenma's eyes brightened, looking to the side.

"Yu-chan! I missed you so much!"

Yusuke smiled. "I missed you too. I haven't seen you for about… almost four months?"

Koenma nodded. "Yeah…"

"Botan said you didn't eat much. Do you want something?"

Koenma nodded slightly.

"Okay. C'mon into the kitchen, and we'll get some ramen."

Yusuke got up and unlocked the door, but turned around quickly, hearing a gasp and a soft 'thud'.

"Koenma? You okay?"

Koenma stood up carefully, putting all his weight on his right foot.

"My foot hurts."

Yusuke frowned. "Try to walk again. Carefully."

Koenma gingerly put weight on his left foot, but fell to his knees.

"Yusuke, I can't walk."

Yusuke sighed. "Okay, I'll get the ramen and bring it in here. When we're done eating, then we'll take a look at it."

Koenma nodded, sitting on the bed.

Yusuke left the room, and came back a few minutes later with two bowls of ramen, handing one to Koenma.

Koenma took the plate and the fork Yusuke handed him and began to eat. Yusuke nibbled on his own ramen, not really hungry.

Koenma quickly finished his ramen, giving Yusuke an idea.

"You can have mine if you're still hungry," he said. "I'm not."

Koenma smiled. "Thanks, Yusuke."

When he was done eating, Yusuke put the plates away and reentered the room.

"Now let's take a look at that foot."

Koenma carefully took off his shoe, revealing a mass of bruises.

Yusuke recoiled slightly. "What'd he do? Stomp on it?"

Koenma shook his head. "All I know is it's broken."

"Which part?" Yusuke asked. "There's more than one bone in your foot."

Koenma stared at him. "You paid attention in class?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I'm more surprised I attended." He shook his head. "Still, what part?"

Koenma lightly touched the area where the bruises were most concentrated.

"There, where these joints meet the middle. Something's not connecting, and it hurts."

Yusuke frowned, tracing the area with his finger. "Yeah, I can tell. Even when you're not moving it?"

"When I'm not moving it, not that much, but when I do move it… you can imagine."

Yusuke winced. "Should Botan heal it?"

Koenma shook his head. "No, she's tried to heal my cuts, and that makes them hurt worse."

"Well… maybe we can ask Yukina."

"Why Yukina?"

"Because your dad knows Botan and how she heals, but he doesn't know Yukina as well as he knows Botan. Maybe it'll be different. We might as well try."

"But how would we get to Yukina? She's at Genkai's, and I can't walk."

Yusuke thought for a moment, then sighed in defeat. "Dunno."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: ...I don't really have anything to say, so... review if you wish, peoples!


	6. Chapter 6

YYF14: Okies, longer chapter this time. Hope you like. I've done the disclaimer so many times, I've lost count. I think we can skip one chapter. Thanks to the two peoples who reviewed!

R&R now, everybody!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Saved by the Bell... Or Not.

As they sat in thought, Yusuke heard the doorbell ring. He got up and opened the door to the apartment, seeing just the people he wanted to see: Kuwabara and Yukina.

"Hey, Urameshi! I was just bringin' Yukina over. Keiko told me you were back with your mom and I wanted to make sure everythin' was all right."

Yusuke smiled. "C'mon in. Umm… Kuwabara, Yukina? Can you guys come into my room for a sec?"

Kuwabara blinked, but nodded. "Sure, but… what's this about, Urameshi?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you when we get in there. We're gonna need Yukina's help for somethin'."

Kuwabara and Yukina followed Yusuke into his room.

"Hey, Koenma, look who just came in!" Yusuke said, sitting on the bed.

"Kuwabara and… Yukina? Why're you guys here?"

"I was just checking up on Urameshi, and Yukina wanted to come along, too. Wait a minute… what happened to you!"

Koenma shook his head. "Nothing big." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Yukina, we need your help." Yukina blinked.

"What do I need to do?"

Yusuke pointed at Koenma. "He needs some healing up. Could you help us?"

Yukina nodded. "Of course."

She sat on the bed and put a hand on Koenma's cheek, starting to heal the cuts.

Yusuke watched Koenma carefully, but Koenma didn't seem to feel anything. He smiled. Now Koenma could get better.

Yukina finished healing Koenma's cuts on his cheeks, hands, and arms. She turned to Yusuke.

"Is there more?" she asked. Yusuke nodded.

"His foot's broken. Can you fix bones?"

Yukina nodded.

When she was done, Yusuke grinned.

"Thanks, Yukina! And thanks, Kuwabara, for coming over."

Kuwabara shrugged. "No problem. Now, _you're _okay, right?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yup."

"Good. See ya later, Urameshi."

Kuwabara and Yukina left, and Yusuke returned to his bedroom.

"So, you feeling better?" he asked.

Koenma nodded, putting his shoe back on. "I'm glad that Yukina could heal me, even though Botan couldn't."

Yusuke smiled. "Yeah." Then he yawned.

"I'm tired. You wanna sleep?"

Koenma shrugged. "I'm a little tired. Should one of us sleep on the floor?"

Yusuke shook his head. "Nah, we can share the bed. I'll just lock my door so Ma doesn't get in."

The two of them fell asleep soon after, cuddling in Yusuke's bed, glad that they were together.

----------

The days went by fairly quickly for the two. On the 25th, they celebrated Yusuke's birthday by going to the arcade for the day, per Yusuke's request. At the beginning of May, Yusuke, Koenma, and the rest of the gang hung out at Genkai's for something like a reunion, to catch up on things. Sure, they were all still Reikai Tantei, but they wanted to catch up on things besides their job.

(A:N: Again, I'm not 100 percent sure that the 25th is Yusuke's birthday, but I've heard that, so I wrote it.)

On the first day of June, Yusuke lay in his bed in the morning, thinking about the past months. He was glad that Botan had brought Koenma here. He didn't want to think about what would be happening to Koenma if he was still in Reikai. On the good side of things, Koenma had been eating enough, Yusuke made sure of that. He was still skinny, but not as much as when he had first arrived in Ningenkai. Heck, he was almost back to how he used to be.

"…Yusuke?"

Yusuke was jerked from his thoughts by Koenma's soft voice. He seemed to have just woken up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you thinking about me again?"

Yusuke blinked. "How'd you know?"

"You have that look on your face. I can tell by now."

Yusuke chuckled. "Nothing gets by you anymore, you know that?"

Koenma grinned. "Yep." He took the pacifier out of his mouth and gave Yusuke a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! Come back here." Yusuke brought Koenma back down for another, deeper kiss.

"Yusuke! Yusuke, what are you doing in there?"

Banging at the door startled them both, Yusuke very worried.

"K-chan, get out of the bed. Sit in my chair or something," Yusuke whispered.

Koenma nodded, and did as he was told. Yusuke walked over to the door and carefully opened it.

"Yes, mom?"

"What were you doing in there? And what have you been doing for the past few weeks? You've only left your room to eat! Do you know how much school you ditched?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yes, mother, and I don't care."

Atsuko slapped him. "Don't talk to me like that!"

Koenma growled and got up.

"Don't you touch him!"

Atsuko looked over and saw Koenma. Her eyes narrowed.

"And you're his little boyfriend, huh?" she asked quietly.

Koenma froze. "Umm…"

Atsuko shook her head. "Yusuke… What were you thinking? I will _not _tolerate this! Get out!"

Yusuke blinked. "Mom? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes! Now get out, before I make you?"

Yusuke's eyes narrowed, but he started to leave, Koenma following.

"Thanks a lot, mother. And you know you're making no sense."

Atsuko picked up one of the many sake bottles lying around and raised it. Yusuke hurried up, knowing what those bottles could do.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Once the door closed behind them, they heard the bottle break on the door. Yusuke sat down with his back to the door and sighed.

"Well, K-chan, I'm really homeless now. Can't go to the Reikai, can't go home, where can we go now?"

Koenma sat next to him and shook his head. "I don't know, Yusuke. I really don't know. But c'mon, let's go to the park."

Yusuke shrugged, and the two went to the park.

As they arrived, they saw Botan fly up to them, a sad expression on her face.

"Yusuke, Koenma, I'm sorry, but Koenma has to go back to Reikai. King Enma's orders."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Botan, please tell me you're not serious!"

Botan sighed. "I am serious, Yusuke. And I know what just happened with your mother. I am very sorry. Koenma sir?"

Koenma turned to Yusuke, giving him a tight hug.

"I wish you best of luck, Yu-chan. I hope to see you soon."

He and Botan disappeared and Yusuke sank to the ground, a look of misery on his face, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why?" he asked silently to no one. "Why…?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someobdy wanted to know what would happen if they met up with Yusuke's mom. That gave me the idea for this chapter, so thank you. Now, as you've probably noticed, the parental figures aren't very happy with learningtheir boys' secret. I myself have no objections to people in real life like that, just saying.

On a better note, I'm planning out the end of thi story. It's short, but the next story is going to be pretty long, I imagine... the reason for that will be explained next chapter. Now, as the clones haven't been able to talk yet, guys?

Both clones: See ya next chapter, and review if you wish!


	7. Chapter 7

YYF14:D Two chapters in one day! This one's really long, AND it's the last chapter. Hope you like, R&R!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Son, there seems to be something you do not understand. I instructed you two to be strictly Reikai Tantei and boss at most, and yet you go to Ningenkai, get someone to heal you, and love him again. He is a _MAZOKU_!"

Koenma took a step backward.

"And you undo the discipline I gave you!"

Enma raised his hand.

"How to discipline you now?"

Koenma took another step backward.

"Ah. That ice apparition healed you, didn't she? Well, let's redo it!"

A twitch of his fingers, and Koenma felt pressure increase on his left foot, until he heard and felt the bones break.

He fell onto his back, as he had been standing on his left foot, and moaned.

"I think that's enough for now. And make sure to tell Botan that you will be punished if she continues to sneak you food."

Koenma got up carefully and nodded. He then limped into his office to start work.

----------

Yusuke sat under a tree, just staring up at the sky. He heard footsteps, but didn't look at who was walking.

"Hey, Urameshi! What're you doing?"

"Being bored."

Kuwabara sat next to Yusuke.

"Okay, Urameshi, what is it?"

"…My mom kicked me out because I'm… not… straight… and I can't go to Reikai 'cause Koenma's dad is mad 'cause I'm half demon, and Koenma's stuck there, and… and… I'm fricken _homeless_, Kuwabara!"

Yusuke buried his face in his knees, starting to cry. Kuwabara was slightly startled by this. He felt sorry for Yusuke.

"You could stay at my place, Urameshi."

Yusuke looked up at him. "Really?"

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah."

Yusuke smiled. "Thank you."

Kuwabara stood up. "No problem! C'mon, Urameshi, let's go."

----------

June passed fairly quickly, as did the first half of July. Yusuke and Kuwabara spent many of their days at Genkai's, going home to sleep. Yusuke worried about Koenma, and how he was holding up.

Then one day, the first day of August, a letter came in the mail for Yusuke.

"Urameshi! You've got mail, and it's in this weird envelope!"

Yusuke snatched the letter from Kuwabara's hand and read the front.

"'Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara household, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'" (A:N:D)

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Kuwa? Is this for real?"

Kuwabara shrugged. "I dunno. I just saw it had your name on it."

"Whatever. I'll do what it says, but if it's a joke, whoever sent this is gonna pay for wasting my time."

----------

Koenma lay on his bed, getting ready to stand up. He'd had to walk on his broken foot every day for two months, and it hadn't gotten any better. If anything, it had gotten worse.

"Koenma sir! You've… got a letter!"

Koenma sat up. "Botan, how do we get mail in Reikai?"

Botan entered the room. "I'm not sure, sir, but it looks official!"

Koenma took the letter from Botan and looked at it.

"'Enma Jr, Spirit World. From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'"

He looked up at Botan.

"Is this real?"

Botan shrugged. "It _looks _official, sir. Maybe you ought to do what it says. What _does _it say, anyway?"

Koenma opened the letter. "It says I have to meet someone at the park in Yusuke's neighborhood this afternoon. Intriguing. Botan, I'm going."

Botan nodded. "Yes, sir. But for now, you have to go to the office."

Koenma groaned. "Just great. Botan? Can you help me?"

Botan nodded again and helped Koenma into the office, wondering what the letter was all about.

----------

That afternoon, around three, Koenma and Yusuke both left for the park, each unknowing about the other. But as they arrived at the park, their eyes lit up as they saw each other.

"Yu-chan! What're you doing here?"

"I got this letter," Yusuke said, holding out the letter he had gotten. "It said to come here."

Koenma blinked. "I got a letter, too." He held out his.

Yusuke frowned. "That's weird. Who sent them, though? All it says is the name of the school."

"I sent them," they heard a voice say behind them. Yusuke quickly turned around.

They saw an old man with a long, gray beard, dressed in purple robes approach them.

"Who exactly are you?" Yusuke asked cautiously.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster at Hogwarts. I see you both received my letter. Yours was especially difficult to deliver, as you do not live in this world," he added, turning to Koenma.

"The letter said that it was a magic school," Yusuke said. "Don't you have to know how to use magic?"

"I was informed of increased magical activity in this area," Dumbledore said. "During the past few years, this area and one other have had increased magical activity, but the other area only has the activity once a year, and this area has it constantly."

Yusuke and Koenma exchanged glances. The one other area was probably the area the Dark Tournament took place at.

"I sense there's something you're not telling me. Can you demonstrate the magic you two possess?"

Koenma smiled. "Yusuke, you go first."

Yusuke bit his lip. "Are you sure?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Go on. I won't be judgmental."

Yusuke sighed. "All right, then."

He held up his hands in 'Rei-gun' position, and focused his spirit energy. He looked around, trying to find something to fire at. An old tree, that would do.

"Spirit Gun!"

As he fired, Koenma saw Dumbledore's eyebrows rise. He was definitely intrigued.

The Rei-gun hit, and the tree burst into many pieces. Yusuke walked back over to Koenma.

"That was sweet, wasn't it?" he asked. Koenma chuckled.

"Very good, Yusuke, but I've seen you do better."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Dumbledore watched the two boys closely. They seemed to be very close friends, and even though the one called Yusuke was acting annoyed, he didn't really mean it.

"And your powers?" he asked, turning to the boy with the pacifier in his mouth.

Admittedly, it was strange, as he also had the word 'Jr' on his forehead, but if he had magical potential, he could overlook it.

The boy looked down. "I need to save it until it's really needed," he replied.

Yusuke sighed, then turned to Dumbledore.

"See that thing in his mouth? He puts his power in there so in case Ningenkai's in trouble, he can try and stop it."

"Key word: Try. Remember Sensui?" the boy said quietly. "When you died."

Dumbledore was now very confused. "Could you two please explain all of this to me?"

Yusuke nodded, sitting down. Koenma sat down as well, glad to be off his foot. (A:N: I think people who haven't seen the Sensuiepisodes shouldnt read this part if you don't wanna hear some stuff 'bout Yusuke... Just a thought.)

"Okay, as for me, I have died. Multiple times. The first time, it wasn't my time to die, so this guy here brings me back to life as long as I take care of the bad demons that come into the human world. That's how I got that power you saw. The second time I died, it was because of this insane human who wanted to make humans extinct, and he killed me. I came back to life because I was half demon. Don't take that the wrong way, I don't eat people or anything, I just had an ancestor or something that was a demon."

Dumbledore listened intently. This boy certainly had an… interesting life.

"Now, what about your other friend?" he asked.

"Him? Well, first off, his name's Koenma. Mine's Yusuke. He lives in Spirit World, the place people go when they die. His dad's King Enma, he's the junior. That thing in his mouth is called a Mafuuken, and it makes this cool barrier thing that destroys demons."

Dumbledore nodded. "May I see a sample of this energy?"

Koenma nodded. "Okay. A little."

He took the pacifier out of his mouth, and concentrated on his spirit energy. The Mafuuken started to glow a light blue and green.

Dumbledore gazed at it interestedly. He could sense the power. It was tremendous, but it wasn't all out in the open. He could feel a little, but he could tell there was much more hidden.

"That is enough."

Koenma stopped the Mafuuken abruptly, giving himself a bit of a headache, and put it back in his mouth.

"You two do have magical potential. First off, you will have to know how to speak English for this, as the school is in England. There is a spell that can teach you, that I will perform on you."

Yusuke grumbled, and Koenma laughed.

"I can already speak English," he said, switching to the language. Yusuke stared at him.

"Well, I'm not human, so I don't have to learn a new language. I already know them."

Yusuke hit himself in the forehead, making Koenma laugh again.

Dumbledore smiled. "Ready?" He tapped Yusuke on the head with his wand.

Yusuke blinked. "That was it?" he asked in English, not knowing he was speaking it.

"Yes, Yusuke, you're speaking it right now!"

"Really? Cool!"

Koenma rolled his eyes. "Now what?" he asked, facing Dumbledore again.

"Now, I will give you two passes to stay at the Leaky Cauldron in England until September first. You two will start in fifth year, since I can tell you both are older than eleven. Here are the lists of the items you will need. You will find the stores in Diagon Alley, as well as the bank where you can exchange your yen for English money."

Yusuke stood up, putting the papers in his pocket. "So that it?"

"One more thing. On September first, go to the train station, and go to platform nine and three quarters. Somebody will help you, I'm sure. Now, have fun at Diagon Alley."

He waved his wand over them, and they disappeared.

Dumbledore smiled.

"This will be an interesting year," he mused. "I can hardly wait."

He disappeared as well, the park looking exactly as it had been when he arrived.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I've seen YYH and HP stories before, but most of them are Koenma sending the Reikai Tantei to Hogwarts to protect Harry from Voldemort. I've been planning one since this summer, actually, but never got around to writing one. But the next story will be it! Finally!

I hope you guys liked number 4 of the Abuse series. Number five's gonna be called... I'm not sure. I'm probably gonna think of one, but if you have an idea, please tell me. Now, ja ne till next time, and review if you wish!

Both clones: Later!


End file.
